


The Desolation of Bilbo Baggins

by crueltyland



Category: The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: Dark!Thorin, Domestic Violence, Evil, Forced, M/M, Mutilation, Rape, Torture, bad stuff, domestic abuse, im so sorry for writing this, seriously bad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-14
Updated: 2015-05-14
Packaged: 2018-03-30 14:13:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3939829
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crueltyland/pseuds/crueltyland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>THIS IS REALLY BAD!<br/>i mean it, do not read if you want a happy fluffy nice thing<br/>there is nothing nice here, no sir</p><p>Thorin is a bad man. Domestic abuse in the extreme.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Desolation of Bilbo Baggins

The first time it was over before he knew what happened. Another day of bickering and fighting with Thranduil led Thorin back to his chambers at an unseemly late hour. His sweet husband lay curled up asleep in a chair by the fire. He grabbed him by the throat, lifting him clear off the seat and held him in the air. “You didn’t even bother waiting for me to return. Disgusting, filthy hobbit.” Thorin threw him and growled as Bilbo collided with the wall, slumping to the floor.

The next day was different. Thorin apologised and explained that he didn’t mean it, he was sorry, and it would never ever happen again. He took Bilbo to Dale with him, and showed him off. Bilbo was happy, though the pain in his head and the headache did not go away for almost two weeks.

The next time it happened, Bilbo had been ill. Oin had come to see him in the middle of the day and had explained that he needed to eat more. Hobbits, it seemed, needed more nutrition than dwarves. Bilbo had lost a lot of weight because Thorin had shown him that muscle is far more attractive than, as he called it, “Layers of fat and blubber.” When he came home that evening, Bilbo told him what Oin had said. Thorin laughed, “Don’t be ridiculous. You are ill because you are weak. But I will make you stronger, do not worry.” He pushed Bilbo face down on their bed and sat on top of him. Bilbo heard rustling and froze in place. The first strike did not register, but the nineteen that followed certainly did. “Stop screaming halfling,” Thorin sneered, forcing the hobbits face down as he thrusted inside. Bilbo's voice escaped him as he screamed, leaving a dry rasp as he cried through the feeling of blood pooling. Thorin grunted, finishing, before pushing him off the bed. “Until you learn to be strong you will no longer share my bed.” 

Bilbo stopped counting after that. The days blurred into one, long, continuous smear of blood and pain. When Thorin started discussing his affairs and how he would be bringing them back into their marriage bed, Bilbo wept. “Why are you crying? Its not like I would ever desire such a worthless creature.” When Thorin left for the day, Bilbo did not move. When the guards who kept him in his room delivered breakfast, he did not move. When they removed the food and replaced it with luncheon, he did not stir. When dinner was presented, he no longer saw them.

Three weeks passed. The hobbit did not move from his spot and, though they could still hear occasional cries and screams from the halfling when Thorin was alone with him, he did not move, speak, eat or drink. “Gordu, I think we should fetch a healer. Something's wrong with the consort.” “We have no business interfering with the Kings Orders.” “Who do you think would get the blame if something is wrong with him Gor?” The younger guard looked at the older, and nodded. “I'll fetch Oin.”

The next day, just after the King had left, Gordu collected Oin. The healer waved him away, telling him that he would be along shortly. When the healer arrived with the princes in tow the guards blocked the way. “I am the Crown Prince! I demand entrance to see my Uncle Bilbo!” In truth, Fili and Kili had become increasingly worried about the hobbit. For more than a year they had barely seen him. And Thorin had been less than discrete with bringing partners into the royal apartments. Fili opened the door and his stomach churned, emptying itself beside the door.

Bilbo did not move. He did not respond. Oin called for a locksmith, Dwalin and Balin to be brought to the room, as well as his understudy, with bandages, needles, cat gut thread, two large jars of salve, and a bottle of Laudanum. 

The others winced as the healer guided Bilbo to his feet and set him on the bed. The hobbit began to shake, pulling his legs up to his chest. “Alright laddie, its alright.” Kili lifted him down, setting him on the floor, where he had been sitting. The shaking stopped and the hobbit went limp once more. “This is bad.” Fili looked at the horrified face of his little brother, “Yes brother, this is very very bad.” 

Thorin heard about a commotion in the royal apartments and scoffed. It was probably just one of his nephews acting up again. He took a break in the afternoon and decided upon a dwarrow to bed before heading back to his rooms with the chosen playmate. When he reached the door, the guards bolted from him. His face became a mask of fury as he broke down the door. “What are you doing in my room? Do not presume to touch what is mine!” He landed a punch upon Oin before Dwalin restrained him, tying him with elven rope.

The other members of the company filed into the room, accompanied by Princess Dis. They propped up a table to close the gaping hole where the door used to be, and watched in silent agony, as Oin preceded to remove clothes from the vacant hobbit. There was no fat, a hint of muscle, but bone. Skin and bone and pain. They looked to the King who sneered at the hobbit, “Weak. See halfling? Everyone knows now, everyone sees how disgusting you are.” Dis slapped him across the face before returning to observe. The locksmith had left his tools and Nori used them to remove the heavy steel scolds bridle from the hobbit. Fili had to turn Kili away as his tears fell.

Oin took a sponge and soaked it. He carefully began washing the hobbits head, stopping when he saw the cuts and places where the skin and hair had been torn off down to the bone. He flinched, gulping and nodding at his assistant, who was cataloguing the injuries. He washed Bilbos neck, and his assistant noted the scars there in different stages of healing. Rope burn, what looked to be a belt buckle, spikes from a gauntlet, and ring marks. The tip of one of the little creatures ears had been cut off completely and infection had set in. Its twin had been burned viscously, down to the side of his neck, the blisters already healed, leaving a large red scar.

One of the hobbits shoulders was dislocated, and the arm was non responsive to stimulus. Oin looked back at Balin and shook his head, “Its been too long. He'll never use it again.” Fresh tears fell for their hobbit, and those tears turned to gasps as Oin noted that on the opposite arm, from the armpit to the wrist, on the underside of the arm, the hobbit had been flayed. Oin shuddered moving to clean the painful, exposed muscle. The hobbit did not respond.

Dis helped Bilbo to his feet and stood in front of him as Oin moved to examine his back. She looked into his eyes and saw a blank reflection of her own face. Unseeing eyes, like those of the dead. Oin continued cleaning and his assistant had to take a break from the horror, shaking in the corner closest to the door. Oin wrote down the findings himself. Hundreds of overlapping scars from beatings, whippings and burns. Broken ribs. Stab wounds on either side of Bilbos spine above his buttocks. The healer whispered assurances to the hobbit who remained unmoving as the blood was washed from the back of his thighs and along his buttocks. Oin stood suddenly and stormed over to the King, punching him in the face over and over, until Dwalin had to pull him off. 

The others watched in horror as Oin removed a device from their friend. None of them had seen one, but Nori had heard of them before, and turned his brothers away when Oin went to remove it. A pear of anguish, ornate and detailed, and gold. With Thorins mark on the bottom. Bilbo collapsed on the floor, unconscious.

Oin's assistant helped him place blankets under the hobbit as they washed his legs. More scars from whippings and lacerations from a knife. Oin gave silent thanks to Mahal that the hobbit was past feeling at this point, when he rolled him over. Bombur and Bofur had to turn away, sobbing in grief. Oin began to dictate, in the hopes that the examination would be over as quickly as possible and he could get this gentle creature away from harm. “Obvious starvation. Fractured collarbone. Laceration to the chest, flaying above the sternum. Amputation of the left nipple. Multiple healed lash wounds to the stomach and hips. Distended abdomen, most probably from starvation, may be from foreign object. Genital mutilation – burns, scarring from heated metal and use of a knife.” The tears fell from the healers eyes as he finished his exploration of the harm to the hobbit. “Amputation of toes, burns to the soles of both feet, no reflex response to the knees.” 

Shaking, Oin sat beside the unconscious hobbit. Dwalin looked around him, feeling completely lost. “Thorin, why have you done this?” Balin put a hand on his brothers arm and shook his head. Thorin smiled brightly, “I had to train him! Ridiculous halfling. Such disgusting creatures.” The others looked at him with disgust. Dis spoke up, “You presented him as your One. You married him and crowned him Consort. How could you commit this treason Thorin?” The King flinched, then glared. “Treason? He is not even a dwarf! He is NOTHING! We needed an alliance with the Shire. Food is plenty now is it not? And it had loyalty to me, so I did what I had to do. Its hardly my fault that it couldn’t take its punishments.” Oin whispered in Filis ear, and the Crown Prince nodded.

Later that day, an emergency council was called in the throne room. Fili presided, with Dis beside him. “Lords and Ladies of the Court. We are here about a most grievous crime. Assault and prolonged torture of a declared and married One. Adultery and forced captivity. Loss of limb, amputation. Rape and Treason.” The members of the court looked on in horror as the King was dragged before them in chains. “Thorin, son of Thrain. You are charged with grievous harm laid upon Consort Bilbo, son of Bungo. Do you deny these charges?” Thorin scoffed and looked at the court. “I performed my rights as a husband should. He was being weak.” Dis made a noise of disgust, “Oin, please pass out the proof and we shall take a vote.” Copies of Oin's report were spread amongst horrified stares and whispers. The last sentence on the paper was “Bilbo is presenting as between 6 and 10 months pregnant, though with starvation and torture, the exact gestation is impossible to know. Untold damage has been wreaked upon the Kings own child.”

“Have you all made your vote?” “Aye, Crown Prince.” “What say you?” “Due to the crimes committed, the vote was unanimous – Guilty.” Fili nodded, walking to his uncle. “Thorin, son of Thrain. You have been found guilty. The punishments for your crimes are numerous and lengthy, including banishment. Treason carries the penalty of death. At dawn tomorrow, you will be drawn from the mountain tied to a horse, you will be hanged, then you shall be rendered limb from limb. Your remains will be set aflame and thrown to the wind. From the stone you were borne, to the stone you will never return.”

**Author's Note:**

> Im so so sorry! I dont even know where this came from. /sobs  
> i need a hug :(


End file.
